vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koon Maschenny Zahard
|-|Real Form= |-|Data Form= |-|Data Form (Redan)= Summary Koon Maschenny Zahard is the owner of the Yellow May, and is the only Princess of Zahard in the Koon Family to be awarded with a 13 Moth Series. Her biological father is Koon Eduan. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B | Low 7-B, likely 7-B, higher with Redan Name: Koon Maschenny Zahard Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: '''Far over 618 years (Yuri commented that Maschenny could be considered an "old lady" compared to her) '''Classification: Human, Princess Zahard, Fisherman, High Ranker, Spear Bearer, Jeonsulsa Powers and Abilities: |-|Real Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Spear User, Shinsoo Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can create electric spears from shinsoo), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Maschenny can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can create lightning barriers to protect herself and other), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Weapon Creation (Can create a blue needle), True Flight, Enhanced Speed (Via Redan), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a kilometers away), Electricity Manipulation (Can create electric discharges, spears of pure electricity and can use the Redan to increases her strength and durability by "several times over"), Likely Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can swallow a highly concentrated Baang of electricity without feeling anything), Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create Shinsoo storms), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple blue baangs), Homing Attack (She can control her Shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Yellow May has Resistance to Magic Negation (The enchantment on the 13 Months is a spell so powerful that not even the Floor Guardians can break), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Data Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Can not die while the Hidden Floor exists and her body can always be recreated by the Floor), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Spear User, Shinsoo Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can create electric spears from shinsoo), Forcefield Creation (Can create lightning barriers to protect herself and others), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Weapon Creation (Can create a blue needle), Enhanced Speed (Via Redan), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a kilometers away), Electricity Manipulation (Can create electric discharges, spears of pure electricity and can use the Redan to increases her strength and durability by "several times over"), Likely Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can swallow a highly concentrated Baang of electricity without feeling anything), Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create Shinsoo storms), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple blue baangs), Homing Attack (She can control her Shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Attack Potency: Likely Country level (As one of Top 100 Ranker, she is undoubtedly superior to Ha Yuri Zahard (who is one of Top 500 Ranker), was one of the Rankers responsible for capturing Eurasia Enne Zahard (Ranked 7th) making her comparable to Hell Joe Transformed, who power is regarded strong even for High Ranker standards) | Small City level, likely City level '''(As her strength increases "several times over" as a result of Redan, her base strength should be that much weaker), at least '''Small City level+, likely Mountain level with Redan (Created a lightning storm of this magnitude) Speed: At least Relativistic (Can keep up with Ha Jinsung) | Likely Relativistic '''(Comparable to Base Baam Post-Revolution), '''Relativistic with Redan (Nearly as fast as a casual Data Zahard) Lifting Strength: Class T '''(Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) | '''Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: Likely Country Class '''(Far superior to Ha Yuri Zahard) | '''Small City level, likely City level (Physically she is as strong as her shinsoo techniques), at least Small City level+, likely Mountain level with Redan (Her strength increases "several times over") Durability: '''Likely '''Country level (Fought against Eurasia Enne Zahard in the past with help from other High Rankers and Zahard Princesses. Withstood a blow from Ha Jinsung) | Small City level, likely City level (As her durability increases "several times over" as a result of Redan, her base durability should be that much weaker), at least Small City level+, likely Mountain level with Redan (Survived to Zahard-Style: Needle: Lecalicus from Data Zahard) Stamina: Very high (Able to use Redan for a long time. Superior to Koon Ran, who can fight while his body bleeds) Range: Dozens of meters with her typical blows. Tens of Kilometers with Shinsoo techniques and shockwaves. Hundreds of Kilometers with Redan techniques | Extended melee range with Needle. Dozens of meters with Shinsoo techniques. Hundred of meters with Redan techniques Standard Equipment: Yellow May and Spear | White Lance Intelligence: Very high (From a young age, she was considered a prodigy while climbing the tower and created her own style and techniques) Weaknesses: Redan can only be used for a fixed time, disabling the user to move after its use, and Espada de la Luz requires time to be reused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blue Lightning: The Shinsoo that she uses is electrical in nature. When Maschenny attacks, she either uses it to enhance her blows or collects it in her hands before releasing powerful lightning blasts. *'Electric Storm Clouds:' Maschenny is capable of engulfing her surroundings with storm clouds which impair the opponent's vision. When used by an amateur this technique is only useful in enclosed spaces however for a skilled Ranker it is possible to create a natural disaster with this technique, although that requires a contract with a Guardian. *'Lightning Barrier': She can create a wide range lightning barrier to protect a large number of Suspendships of the Zahard's Army. As seen when she create a barrier to protect the left side of the middle group squad behind her, while the entire left wings squad of suspendships was totally destroyed by Jinsung's Red World (Water Drop) to dust. *'Redan:' It is a technique that can be used by Maschenny where he will eat and swallow a highly concentrated baang with electrical Shinsoo that causes his speed and strength to increase by "several times over". While being powered up by Redan, Maschenny is even more powerful than before was able to slightly damaged Data Zahard's mask, Maschenny can still use her Maschenny-Style techniques while using Redan. However, with that Maschenny can only use Redan for a fixed time, incapable of moving after its use. Maschenny-Style: Lightning Spear Technique: A technique invented by Maschenny herself, described as the "Ultimate spear technique". It allows the user to take on a Spear Bearer position without being armed with spears. In Maschenny's case, her Lightning Spear is far stronger than a usual High Ranker's spear technique. It is currently unknown if she suffers the same side effects that Ran does, who claimed he could not use the technique often. Data_khun_maschenny_redan.jpg|Data version of Maschenny using Redan in the Hidden Floor Tres_cuemos_spear.jpg|Tres Cuemos (Preparing) Tres_cuemos_effect.jpg|Tres Cuemos (Effect) Great_spear_of_dawn_preparing.jpg|Great Spear of Dawn (Preparing) Great_spear_of_dawn.jpg|Great Spear of Dawn (Effect) *'Deadly Lightning:' A basic sub-technique that fires Shinsoo at the target in the form of an electrical blast. Unlike other techniques from the Maschenny-Style: Lightning Spear Technique series, this technique does not resemble any type of spear or sword-like weapon and instead looks more like typical lightning. *'Eléctrica Perla:' This is a strong electrical Shinsoo sub-technique. The user transmutes Shinsoo into a bolt of electricity that explodes in a spherical pearl-like shape on contact. The resulting blast of electricity is powerful enough to scar the ground and leave a large crater in its wake. **'Grand Eléctrica Perla:' An improved version of the previous one made from several baangs combined as one. *'Espada de la Luz:' A strong electric attack, in which the lightning spear is extremely fast and accurate compared to normal Shinsoo techniques and it can be used for short and long range combat. First the electric Shinsoo is formulated into a sword and then the electric sword is flung at the opponent and extends until it hits them. It possesses extreme piercing abilities, however a downside to this technique is that it takes a toll on the user's body. **'Grand Espada de la Luz: '''An enlarged version of the previous one built upon the Grand Eléctrica Perla. *'Lanza de Relámpago:' Is a small spear that is created with electrical Shinsoo. Its shape is rough and not very spear-like. When thrown the attack flies like a lightning strike in a zig-zag fashion from the user to the target. It can be considered a powered down version of the Espada de la Luz as it is a fundamentally similar attack and takes less of a toll of the user's body. *'Espada Grande:' Is a technique which takes the form of a giant sword made of electrical Shinsoo. The gigantic sword of electricity is thrown at the opponent and its capabilities are probably very similar to that of another Lightning Spear technique, Espada de la Luz. Its appearance is also very similar to the Espada de la Luz. While it is much larger in size to the Espada de la Luz, it is unknown where it ranks comparatively in terms of power although it can be assumed that it is more powerful due to its increased size. *'Maschenny-Style Deadly Spear Technique: Lightning Spear:' Data Maschenny charge up her white lance with powerful thunder and strike up the lance to the front in straight horizontal position to stab Data Zahard. However, when Data Zahard manages to catch her lance with one bare hand, Data Maschenny took a long jump back to avoid the after match effect of her technique that resulted a more powerful thunder blast and explosion. *'Maschenny-Style Spear Technique: Transcendental Skill: Great Spear of Dawn:' A technique used by her Data form, where Maschenny reinforces her entire body with Redan and strikes the opponent directly creating a massive lightning storm in the process. It is one of her most powerful techniques and was capable of making to crack the mask of Data Zahard. *'Tres Cuemos: Maschenny creates a pure three-pronged Shinsoo electric spear and then launches toward its target, and depending on the distance, it gets bigger and stronger. 'Maschenny Style: Fighting Technique: '''Is a set of fighting techniques created by Maschenny. *'Arch Lightning: A technique that uses electric Shinshoo enhanced strikes. As an example, she can used it to land a heavy uppercut. Key: Real Form | Data Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Princesses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6